


Moving on

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CC Jitters, Caitlin and Harry, Dorks in Love, Episode: s04e15 Enter Flashtime, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry x Caitlin, Ice Cream, Science couple, Smut, Snowells, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: 4x15 Enter Flashtime





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend, dailycavanagh from Instagram, for all support and help, I wouldn't do this without you.

Caitlin couldn’t believe what’s happening. One moment they were in Flashtime because of the nuclear bomb, and next moment Harry asked her to go with him to Jitters after Jesse left.

Right now she watched him order and wait for their coffee, and she couldn’t help but to think about two things – was this just two friends/colleagues grabbing a coffee together, or he actually asked her on a date?  Harry? Asked her? On a date? And the other was how handsome he actually was in his simple black pants, shirt and hoodie, even with that famous ball cap that he use for hiding. “I hope it’s a date” she mumbled for herself before she saw him thanking the waitress and approaching her.

“Here you go.” Harry gave Caitlin her coffee and then told her to not be ridiculous when she asked him how much she owes him.

“Thank you Harry.” She just smiled sweetly before they settled at bar stools.

 

They talked about his conversation, or how he calls it “listening session” with Jesse, and Caitlin was happy to hear that they solved their problems. And he was smiling, more than usual, in fact, she didn’t saw him smiling like that since Christmas, and it’s good, she wants him to be happy, and she knows how much his daughter means to him, and how hard is for him to be in a bad relationship with her.  

But there’s more. Caitlin knew how was he after he sees Jesse, but right now, in his smile, in his behavior was something else beside that kind of happiness. Maybe being in flashtime left consequences to her mind and she imagines things, but she was almost sure that that “something” is related to her.

When he then asked her to tell him about her, she wasn’t quite sure what he means by that, but his “Come on, I know you well enough to see that something is on your mind, what is it?” really surprised her. And when she looked at him she noticed something, the way he looks at her, and how he said that he knows her… Both his voice and eyes soft, just like when he followed her to Jitters and told her that she’s special.  

She couldn’t tell him that he is the thing that bothers her, that she can’t stop thinking about him and that she wants him. So she decided to tell him about Killer Frost being worried about her. He listened to her carefully and just when he said “Interesting…” some girl interupted him, spilling her drink all over them. 

After girl’s apologize and awkward attempt to explain her nervous behavior, Harry actually laughed and then told her that they are gonna go. 

  


  


“Ok, that  was weird.” He said when Caitlin joined him outside.

 “I don’t know what was more weird, that girl or the fact that you actually laughed and didn’t throw something at her for spilling coffee on you.” Caitlin laughed.

“Hey, I can be nice and considerate.” He said pretending to be offended “ Besides, there was something in that girl, like I know her, or she reminds me of someone.”

 “You are right, she has something that can’t be explained…”  Caitlin agreed with him. And then Harry decided that is now or never, he’s gonna listen to Jesse’s advice about moving on and actually being happy again.“Snow, listen, I…”

  “No way!” she exclaimed happily interrupting him when she saw the man selling ice cream on the other side of the street.  “Harry, let’s get ice cream?!”

 “What? Are you crazy, Snow it’s March!” he said and couldn’t help but chuckle at her excitement.

“Come on I literally have Ice queen inside myself and you, well, it’s not that cold…” she said knowing that her arguments are not good enough to convice him, but then she tried something else. “Come on Harry… for me?”

He lifted one eyebrow at her and then let out a long sigh with a “Fine, but just for you.”

Just for her? Wait, could this be true? Maybe she’s not crazy after all. Harry is not the man who do things just to please the others. Maybe he really has feelings for her.

“Let’s go.”  He startled her when he took her hand and start walking towards the man. Nope, she’s definitely not crazy.

He let go of her hand when they reached their destination, and she already missed his touch, the feel of his warm and large hand against hers.

  


 

“Ok, I have to admit, this was actually a good idea” Harry said as he licked his caramel ice cream.

Caitlin was sitting next to him on the bench and watched him with a corner of her eye. More precisely his mouth and thought for herself  _Is he doing this on purpose?_ bitting her lip.

When she didn’t answer him he turned his head to look at her and saw her already watching him.

“What?” he asked with a grin.

Caitlin suddenly woke up realizing that he caught her staring at him while he licks his ice cream. Her face suddenly completely red and she started mumbling even worse than the girl from Jitters.

“I, I, nothing, I just, agh…” _For God’s sake Caitlin, say something_ echoed in her mind, but words still didn’t come out.

“Yes Snow?” Harry smirked clearly amused and then turned to her completely.

“It’s just,  this flavor is really really good, do you, umm, do you want to taste it?” _Ok, she really asked him that?_ _Great Caitlin, really great_.

 But then, Harry came closer leaving almost no space between them, and she stopped breathing for a moment.

“Yes.” was all he said.

“W-what?”

“Chocolate and bananas, I never tried that combination before, so yes, I want to try.”

 _Why is suddenly so hard to breathe?!_  “Oh, ok.”  She whispered and then offered him her cornet.

“Not like that Snow.” Suddenly he was so damn close and Caitlin wanted to ask him “What?” for the second time that night but he cut her off pressing his lips to hers.

Harry’s left hand was on her cheek, and his right moved a little her hand with ice cream. They looked like two teenagers kissing on the bench, but none of them cared. Caitlin actually needed a few seconds to realize what’s happening, but then she kissed him back fiercely biting at his lower lip causing him to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. And God, she couldn’t stop the moan when she felt his tongue against her own. And then she fucking dropped ice cream in her lap.

“Dammit” she hissed against his lips.

“What, that good, that you dropping things from your hands?” Harry said smirking, clearly proud of the reaction he caused.

“Shut up.” She slapped his chest playfully and he smiled sweetly before placing two more quick kisses on her lips.

“Soo… what was that all about?” She asked resting her forehead against his.

“That” Harry said moving a little from her and taking a lick of his ice cream that almost melted and threatened to end up just like Caitlin’s “was me finally listening to my daughter’s advice.. “ now he was looking at her again, his eyes shining from the street lights ..” advice to move on and find happiness again. You know, when my wife died, the only thing that kept me alive was Jesse, my little Jesse Quick. The two of them were my whole world, and I thought that I would never feel something like that again. Until you came, brilliant, beautiful and amazing and spun my world. And tonight I finally realized something.  I won’t betray her if I move on, she would want me to be happy again. And the only person I can imagine myself being happy with, are you, Snow. I want to be with you.” He said lovingly and she listened to him carefully and realized that they were the same, two broken souls who lost the person they love. and she knew that Ronnie would want her to be happy again too.

She wandered in her thoughts and Harry then started mumbling just like she did a few moments ago ”If if you want that too of course! It’s not that you have to, I mean aghh, if you maybe feel the same… Fuck, I’m even worse in this than you!” he cursed and she burst out laughing.

“Harry, that was incredibly sweet.” She said taking his hand in hers “and don’t worry, because yes, I feel the same. And thank God that Jesse convinced you to do something because I almost lost hope about this. About us.”

“That’s good to hear. And for members of team Flash, we are really slow, especially me.” He chuckled slightly.

“Come on.” She stood up still holding his hand and he just watched her “What, where?”

“I have a huge stain from ice cream on my pants I have to go home!”

“Oh.” He sounded very disappointed.

“And you, like the gentleman you are, can maybe walk me home..?”

Harry jumped immediately “ Yes! Yes, I can.”

 

 

 

 

They didn’t talk much on the way to her apartment. Few jokes, she holding to his arm as they walk, or Harry placing his hand gently at her lower back as he opened the door of her building for her.

When they reached her door Caitlin slid key in lock and unlocked it turning around to face him. She didn’t manage to say anything because Harry kissed her immediately, pressing her back against the door with his body. Her hands ended up in his hair, making it even more messy and wild and his own rested on her hips. Unlike their kiss on the bench, this wasn’t gentle or slow, no, tounges chasing, fighting for dominance and loud groans from both of them, so loud that Caitlin was sure that soon some of her neighbors are going to hear them.

“Would you like to, come in, for a glass of wine?” she said breathlessly as he started kissing her neck, pressing himself even more against her.

“Yes, that sounds nice.” He whispered but didn’t stop sucking on her neck and then they heard the elevator door opening and saw older lady stepping out.

They tore apart not knowing how to react but she just smiled politely and when Caitlin tried to say her apologize or something the older woman cut her off “Caity, I’m so glad that you finally decided to move on!” she exclaimed with a visible happiness in her voice “But honey, listen to me, better go inside you don’t want that old grump to come out and start yelling at you.” The woman said and glanced at door few doors away from Caitlin’s.

Harry nodded and smiled at her and Caitlin said “We will, thank you” clearly embarrassed with the whole situation. But just before they came inside the woman called Caitlin again when she was already at her door. So she told Harry to go inside and she will join him in a minute.

“I can see that you find yourself a man now. A real man.” She said with knowing smile glancing at the place where Harry was just a moment ago.

“I, we, we work together, and you know, it just happened” Caitlin said quickly the first thing on her mind.

“Oh no, I’m not saying that as a bad thing. Yes, I can see that he is older than you, but very good looking and you two fits so well together, so it doesn’t matter. What I want to say is that I’m very happy for you and that your taste in men improved, comparing to that boring British guy that I saw you with few times last year.”

“Yeah, he was pretty boring.” Caitlin couldn’t stop little laugh.

“Oh God, I’m sorry, silly me keeping you here, go now, don’t let him wait!”

 

 

 

Harry was sitting at the couch in her living room, and as he was the first time in there he felt a little awkward not knowing what to do while he waited for her, but he stood up quickly when he heard Caitlin saying goodbye to her neighbor.

“I’m sorry that you had to wait.” Caitlin said still smiling.

“What was that, why she called you?”

“I know that your ego is gonna be even bigger, but I have to tell you.” She took off her leather jacket and approached him.

“What?” he said with a grin.

She came closer and traced her forefinger over his chest “She told me that my taste in men improved, now that I found a real, good looking man. And that you are much better than Jullian.” Before Harry smirked she gave him quick kiss, then another and another…

“Well, I am more handsome than Indiana.” He said between kisses and removed his jacket because the atmosphere was warmer with every second.

“Yes, you are.” She gave him one more a little longer kiss and when he tried to deepen it she turned around “Vine is in the fridge, glasses over there, you can do that, and I’m just gonna go to find clean pants.”

Harry just stood there with his mouth slightly open after she left him hanging, but then he narrowed his eyes and took his glasses off throwing them to the coffee table before he followed her to the bedroom.

  


  


Caitlin was in front of her closet, her back turned to the door that was open so she didn’t hear Harry when he came in. She became aware of his presence when he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

She jumped a little but then quickly relaxed and tilted her head to right giving him easier access when he started kissing her neck.

“You poured wine?”  she asked just to tease him.

“I changed my mind” he whispered against her neck sending shivers through her body “I’m not in a mood for wine right now” and then his left hand moved up cupping her breast. Caitlin moaned quietly, leaning on him and then she felt his erection pressing into her butt.

 “Yes, I can see that.” She told him and inhaled deeply when he started unbuttoning her jeans with his other hand.

“You know doctor Snow, you can’t leave a man hanging like that.” He mumbled into her neck and slipped his hand inside her jeans and panties. Caitlin rested her head on his shoulder as she gripped his thigh with one hand and the other was in his hair. Damn his voice, and his hands and his everything, she was already a mess.

He groaned when he felt how wet she already is “So ready for me.” He smirked and then pushed a finger into her. She turned her head so she can kiss him again and moaned in his mouth when he added the second finger and started moving them slowly in and out.

She didn’t last long, after all, it’s been a while for her and she also discovered that Harry wasn’t talented with his fingers only in workshop.

  


She turned around in his arms and as they were kissing again the clothes started to fall to the floor. And now as he removed her bra she was standing in front of him only in her black panties, and Harry stopped for a moment so he can look at her.

 “You are absolutely gorgeous.” He said looking at her with worship.

And suddenly she crashed her lips against his, her hand easily finds the bulge in front of his pants that was huge by now. She stroked him a few times through his garment and then pushed him towards bed unbuckling his belt.

Caitlin straddled him as he was laying on his back and just when she slipped her hand in his pants and finally touched him properly he broke the kiss.

“Snow, what are you think you doing?”

“What does it look like, trying to make love..?” she asked and lift an eyebrow at him.

“Yes, but we can do that later.” he said and suddenly changed their positions so he was on the top now and  gave her long kiss before he straightened up pulling her panties off “We will definitely make love later” Harry smirked unbuckling his belt completely and pulling the zipper of his pants down.

Perfect chest, even more perfect lower parts, tempting V line and happy trail leading inside his boxers. To say that he looked stunning wasn’t enough and Caitlin rubbed her thighs getting wetter with every second as she watched him.

“But I’ve been waiting so long for this, and right now” he growled as he finally get rid of his pants and boxers “I want to fuck you.”

Dear Lord, he’s gonna be death for her, Caitlin thought as he spread her knees, and settled between her legs, his eyes darker than ever and full of lust but in the same time full of love, and she was amazed by that.

He whispered one more word against her lips, already at her entrance. “Hard.”

She bit her  lip at his words, just wanting him to be there already, so she smirked and asked him “What are you waiting f..”

But words died in her throat as he entered her in one move filling her up all the way. She left out silent scream, her mouth forming “O”.

He groaned when he felt her around him so damn tight and wet, and started moving immediately, at first slowly so she can get used to his size, and then faster and faster when she bit at his shoulder moaning “Harder. Please…”

And he gave her exactly what she wants. Harry took her hands in his and lacing their fingers together pinned them above her head as he started sucking her neck that she exposed. She was lost in pleasure, eyes closed and tiny whimpers escaping her with every thrust.

He pulled out almost completely and then slammed back into her hard causing her to cry out “Harry! R-right there!”

“Right here Snow?!” he growled low as he did it again.

“Yes! God yes!”  her climax hit her so powerfully that she was scratching his back with her nails leaving red marks and moaning his name all over again. Harry speed up giving her few more thrusts until he collapsed on top of her, his face in the crock of her neck.

  


  


When he regained his breath he propped up on his elbows and looked at her with a sweet smile, his eyes sky blue again, damp curls plastered to his forehead. She smiled back at him and then he kissed her again, this time gently,  carefully, just cherishing her.

He pulled out of her rolling to the sheets and immediately putting arm around her.

“So…” he started “Maybe we can go and grab ice cream again sometimes..?” and then they both burst out laughing.

“Yes, maybe we can.”  She kissed his neck and then rested her cheek on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while and then he whispered “Caitlin?”

“Hm?” she raised her head to look at him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” she said and then he straightened a little hovering  above her again said “Good.”

“No you won’t Mister. Now it’s my turn.” She smirked and straddled him when she felt him hard again. “How old are you anyway, because this is really fast.” She teased him.

“Come on Snow, you are offending me, you didn’t see anything yet.”

“Well, I can’t wait for you to show me.” She kissed him and then they started what he promised her earlier. Making love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut Snowells from me, so any thoughts, good or bad..?


End file.
